Summer Vacation
by YuuRein
Summary: Sebuah hadiah liburan yang tidak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : T**

**(Re-upload)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_Ming… ming… ming…_

Suara khas serangga musim panas terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang di lewati Kuroko. Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas. Pelatih meliburkan latihan basket untuk persiapan Winter Cup selama tiga hari. Yah.. tujuan pelatih adalah mengistirahatkan mereka untuk persiapan latihan ekstra selama liburan musim panas. Sepertinya pelatih akan menggembleng mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Hari ini Kuroko di suruh ibunya berbelanja ke supermarket, kata ibunya ada diskon besar-besaran dan ada undian berhadiah. Mungkin kalau beruntung ibunya berharap dapat salah satu produk alat rumah tangga atau alat kebersihan. Lumayan kan. Kalau tak dapat apa-apa setidaknya masih dapat harga diskon untuk belanja. Maka dengan semangat 45 ibunya menyuruh Kuroko untuk berbelanja. Karena Kuroko anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, dia segera menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

Sampai di tempat, Kuroko menemukana lautan manusia di pusat perbelanjaan, serasa seperti membeli roti isi ham Iberia di kantin sekolahnya, tapi bedanya ini lautan ibu-ibu yang berebut untuk mendapatkan produk diskonan. Seperti biasa, Kuroko menggunakan misdirection-nya untuk masuk ke kerumunan ibu-ibu dan membeli sesuai yang dicatatkan ibunya.

Setelah selesai, Kuroko segera membayarkan belanjaannya ke kasir. Ternyata disalah satu produk yang di beli Kuroko, ada undian berhadiah dan diundi saat itu juga. "Hadiah utama adalah liburan bersama pasangan di penginapan yang ada di daerah Kyoto. Kedua, hadiah satu set alat masak. Ketiga, bla.. bla.. bla.." begitulah penjelasan mbak-mbak sales. Dan kuroko menukarkan stiker berhadiah dengan mengambil kocokan yang sudah tersedia. Dan setelah mengambil kocokan tersebut dia menyerahkan ke mbak-mbak sales untuk dibacakan apakah Kuroko salah satu pengunjung yang beruntung. Si embak-embak sempat kaget karena tiba-tiba ada pemuda pucat berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan kupon undian. Setelah meredakan detak jantungnya yang memburu, si embaknya mengambil kupon Kuroko.

"Baiklah saya bacakan hasil kocokan mas yang ada di depan saya.

…Hening…

SELAMAT! Anda mendapat hadiah utama yaitu menginap di sebuah penginapan di Kyoto." Teriak mbak sales

_Plok.. plok.. plok!_ Suara tepukan penonton yang menyaksikan pengundian hadiah.

"Nak, selamat yah." Kata ibu-ibu di sampingnya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ucap Kuroko sopan.

"Ara, enak ya jadi anak muda bisa liburan dengan pacarnya." Goda ibu-ibu yang lain dan di tanggapi Kuroko dengan senyum super imutnya membuat ibu-ibu itu gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Kuroko bisa keluar dari lautan ibu-ibu. Sepertinya Kuroko sangat populer, terlihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan. Ya, saat memenangkan hadiah tersebut Kuroko jadi pusat perhatian. Terutama untuk ibu-ibu yang sedang mengikuti pengundian berhadiah. Ada yang mengelus atau mengacak rambut baby bluenya, ada yang mencubitnya, bahkan ada yang mencium pipinya sampai ngecap lipstik di pipinya yang mulus. Setelah merapikan penampilannya di toilet Kuroko segera beranjak dan pulang. _Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, batin Kuroko._

Sampai di rumah Kuroko segera menyerahkan belanjaannya dan kembaliannya. Tapi karena merasa tertolong ibunya memperbolehkan mengambil kembaliannya sebagai uang jajan. Saat akan menolak, dia urungkan._Yah tak apalah buat beli ice cream mengingat hari benar-benar panas, batin Kuroko._setelah itu dia memberikan tiket liburan ke Kyoto kepada ibunya karena tak tertarik. Sebenarnya ibunya ingin hadiah alat rumah tangga, tapi karena belum beruntung yah sudah dan dia menyuruh Kuroko untuk memakainya. Karena kalau ibunya yang pakai juga tak bisa menggunakan, mengingat suaminya tak ada libur seperti anak sekolahan.

Bingung. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko karena dia tak mungkin pergi sendiri. Apa mungkin dia akan mengajak Momoi-san, ya itu hal utama yang terpikirkan. Saat menelpon, "Te-Te-Tetsu-_kun_.. tumben kau menelponku, ada apa? Hah.. ka-ka-kau akan mengajak aku liburan? (dengan wajah merah padamnya yang tak mungkin terlihat oleh Kuroko). Minggu ini hari sabtu? Gomen Tetsu-_kun,_ aku tak bisa karena ada acara keluarga. Hai, jaa." _Padahal ini kesempatanku, haaaa… kenapa harus bertepatan dengan acara keluarga sih..!_rengek Momoi.

_Lalu aku harus mengajak siapa, aku tak punya teman perempuan selain Momoi. Oh, pelatih? tidak._ Batin Kuroko cepat. Dia bisa dihajar sempainya. Satu orang yang terlintas di pikirannya, meski tak mungkin dia mengajaknya tapi mau gimana lagi sayang kalau tiket gratis ini tidak digunakan. _Lagian ini juga cuma sekedar liburan tak ada maksud lain,_pikir Kuroko. Kuroko pun segera mengirim email kepada si alis cabang.

.

.

**Apartemen Kagami**

Saat ini Kagami sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

_drrrt… drrrt…_

Kagami melirik arah ponselnya, dan mengambilnya untuk segera melihat siapa orang yang dengan kurang ajar menggangunya saat makan siang. Dan setelah dibuka ternyata email dari Kuroko.

**From : Kuroko**

**To : Kagami**

**Subjek : Tiket berhadiah**

_**Kagami kau mau ikut denganku berlibur hari sabtu besok ke Kyoto?**_

_**Aku dapat tiket gratis untuk berpasangan,**_

_**karena aku tak tau harus mengajak siapa lagi makanya mungkin Kagami mau pergi denganku?**_

_._

_._

_Bruuuuuussshhh….!_Seketika itu Kagami menyemburkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"A-a-a-apa katanya, mengajakku berlibur berduaan? Ke-ke-kenapa harus aku?" seketika itu wajah Kagami berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

_Aku harus jawab apa? Apa aku menolak saja? Tidak, lagian aku juga gak ada kerjaan. Tapi apa ini ajakan kencan? Tidak.. tidak... Kuroko tak mungkin mengajakku kencan. Tiket gratis, tunggu mungkin dia tak punya teman makanya dia mengajakku. Kurasa yang terakhir itu benar, karena kulihat dia memang jarang kelihatan dengan teman yang lainnya_, pikir Kagami. Kagami akhirnya membalas email Kuroko setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

_drrrt.. drrrt…_

Kuroko mengambil hp-nya dan melihat ternyata Kagami membalasnya.

**From : Kagami**

**To : Kuroko**

**Re Subjek : Tiket berhadiah**

_**Kenapa Kuroko? kau mengajakku karena tak ada lagi yang kau ajak?**_

_**Baiklah, karena aku lagi senggang kutemani.**_

_Jleb!_ Yang barusan reader dengar adalah suara Kuroko yang tetohok hatinya. Tebakan Kagami benar. Setelah itu dia mengirim balasan email Kagami.

**From : Kuroko**

**To : Kagami**

**Subjek : Tiket berhadiah**

_**Besok pagi pukul 06.00 **__**aku tunggu **__**di Stasiun.**_

_**Jangan telat!**_

_._

_._

_drrrt.. drrrt..._

"Cih..! dasar." sambil membaca email balasan Kuroko, Kagami menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**Skip time**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." teriak semuanya yang ada di lokasi pemotretan.

"Haaai." ucap Kise dan lainnya.

"Ini buatmu." manager Kise menyerahkan empat lembar tiket liburan.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, selain latihan basket kau juga bekerja. Pasti membuat tubuhmu lelah. Sekali-kali kau bersenang-senanglah bersama temanmu."

"Tiket liburan di salah satu penginapan di Kyoto? Arigato manager." ucap Kise senang.

"Saa.. siapa ya yang akan kuajak-ssu?" pikir Kise.

**~ Bersambung ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

_Duk.. duk... duk.. slap!_

"Hah…! Main sendiri memang membosankan."

_Bzzz… bzzz…_

"Hm… Kise?"

_Tak!_ "Nan…"

"Aominecchiiii…! Sudah lama aku tidak menghubungimu-ssu…! Gimana kabarmu? Kau sedang apa sekarang? Sibukkah?" crocos Kise.

"Oi Kise! Bisakah kau tak teriak! Ada apa menelponku? Kalau tak penting kututup!"

"Tunggu Aominecchiiii…. Jangan ditutup-ssu!"

"Ck! Cepat aku tak punya waktu mendengar ocehanmu!"

"Mou.. aku tahu kau punya banyak waktu-ssu, saking banyaknya sampai hampir seharian kau buat malas-malasan. Apalagi kau pasti bolos latihan basket kan?"

_Jleb!_ Kena sasaran. Entah kenapa mantan setimnya ini bisa tahu semua kesehariannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia ini punya bakat jadi peramal. Ah, sudalah lupakan.

"Nani?"

"Nee… aku dapat tiket gratis menginap di penginapan daerah Kyoto-ssu, kau mau ikut kan Aominecchi?"

"Hah! Ogah!"

"Ayolah Aominecchiii… untuk tiket kereta aku traktir deh, aku baik kan-ssu?"

"…"

"Gratis-ssu!"

"Ok, aku ikut. Tapi aku tak mau pergi berdua saja denganmu."

"Hiddoi-ssu…! Tapi kita tidak pergi berdua saja, aku masih ada dua tiket gratis lagi-ssu."

"Lalu, kau ajak siapa lagi?"

"Kalau gitu, besok kita ketemu jam 6 pagi di depan stasiun. Sampai bertemu besok Aominecchi."

_Tut… tut… tut…!_

"WOI..!"

"Ck! Yah tak apalah, daripada gak ada kerjaan. Mumpung gratis." Gumam Aomine malas.

**_oo0oo_**

_Drrrrrt… drrrrt… Clap!_

"Ada apa kau menelponku, nodayo?"

"Midorimacchi, kau dingin sekali-ssu."

"Kalau tak penting aku tutup."

"Jangan ditutup-ssu… mou, kalian jahat padaku-ssu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud kalian, nodayo?"

"Nee.. Midorimacchi, aku punya tiket gratis menginap di Kyoto. Kau akan ikut-ssu."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut dan jangan putuskan seenaknya, nodayo."

"Tapi tadi Takaocchi bilang akan ikut-ssu. Aku tadi bertemu dia saat pulang dari tempat kerja, dan dia juga bilang kau juga akan ikut-ssu. Apa dia belum memberi tahumu, Midorimacchi?"

"Takao tak memberi tahuku. Dan kalian jangan seenaknya memutuskan."

"Yuup! Ok kita besok bertemu di depan stasiun jam 6 pagi. Oh, jangan lupa kasih tahu Takaocchi juga."

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang bertemu Takao."

"Ya.. ketemu, tapi aku lupa memberi tahu tempat dan jamnya. Saat sampai rumah aku baru ingat kalau belum memberitahunya, aku tak tahu nomer ponselnya-ssu. Makanya aku menelponmu Midorimacchi."

"..."

"Halo, Midorimacchi?"

"Baiklah. Nanti aku email Takao, nodayo."

"Ok, sampai ketemu besok Midorimacchi."

_Tut.. tut.. tut..!_

"Cih, merepotkan, nanodayo!"

**_oo0oo_**

"Paling enak sore-sore makan ice loly saat musim panas. _Haup!_"

_Bzzt…_

"Email dari Shin-chan?"

**From : Midorima**

**To : Takao**

**Subjek : Tiket Penginapan Gratis di Kyoto**

_**Besok pagi brangkat pukul 06.00 pagi.**_

_**Kita bertemu di depan stasiun.**_

"Hah! Kenapa dia? Apa kepalanya lagi terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa tak menanyaiku dulu sebelum seenaknya mengajak. Oi, tunggu dulu, bukankah ini sangat langkah Midorima mengajak orang lain pergi berlibur?! Hohohoho… aku akan simpan ini email, aku akan gunakan sebagai senjata saat dia mengerjai aku, hihihihi…!"

**_oo0oo_**

**_Kagami POV_**

"Aaaargghhhh….! Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur!" teriak Kagami kesal.

Sial, kenapa dari tadi aku berdebar-debar. Apa aku salah makan. Cih, bukan. Kenapa aku sangat senang sekali saat Kuroko mengajakku liburan. Tidak, sepertinya aku mulai tak waras. Berdua saja dengan Kuroko, satu kamar.

"Waaaaa…! Aku mulai gilaaa…!"

Tunggu mana mungkin satu kamar, tapi katanya tadi tiket buat pasangan. Berarti satu kamar kan.

"Kenapa malah kepikiran, bukannya kita ini kan cuma teman. Tunggu, kenapa aku berharap lebih?

Waaa… kenapa sih akuuu….!"

Aku harus tidur, aku tak mau terlambat. Bisa-bisa Kuroko marah. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah. Ah sudalah, sebaiknya aku tidur.

Malam ini pun Kagami di sibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Cit.. cit.. cit.._

Pagi ini cukup cerah dengan suara kicauan burung yang meramaikan suasana, secerah hati cowok bersurai kuning. Karena hari ini dia akan berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Jauh dari aktivitas kerjanya yang padat. Dia jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa pergi ke Tokyo untuk bertemu teman-temannya di stasiun. Sampai di tempat, sudah menunggu Midorima dan Takao. Tapi saat tepat di hadapan mereka berdua, Kise melihat aurah hitam di sekitar Midorima, berbanding terbalik dengan Takao yang cengar-cengir.

"Takaocchi… kenapa dengan Midorimacchi?"

_Takaocchi(?)._"Ara… Shin-chan lagi ngambek gara-gara kau bohongin."

**_Flash back_**

"_Yo Shin-chan, kau sudah lama menunggu?"_

"_Aku baru saja datang, nodayo."_

"_Hm.. baiklah, ayo kita masuk."_

"_Tunggu, Kise belum datang."_

"_Eh, kau ngajak Kise? Aku pikir kita cuma pergi berdua."_

"_Apa maksudmu-nodayo? Bukannya ini gara-gara kamu yang seenaknya menyetujui ajakan Kise."_

"_Tunggu Midorima, aku gak ngerti apa maksudmu."_

"_Kau menyetujui ajakan Kise liburan gratis di Kyoto denganku tanpa menayai aku terlebih dulu."_

"_Aku? Kapan aku menyetujuinya?"_

"_Apa? Tunggu, bukannya kau bertemu Kise kemarin?"_

"_Kemarin? Tidak."_

"…"

"Mou… Midorimacchi aku minta maaf. Kalau aku tidak berkata begitu, kau pasti tak mau ikut-ssu."

"Sialan kau Kise!"

"Ma.. ma.. jangan marah begitu, aku teraktir deh.."

"…"

"Kalau gitu kita langsung masuk aja, sebentar lagi keretanya datang." Ajak Takao.

"Tunggu, Aominecchi belum datang."

"Apa?! Kau mengajak Aomine juga, nodayo?"

"Memangnya kau ajak siapa aja?" Tanya Takao.

"Kalian berdua dan Aominecchi saja-ssu. Ah.. itu dia. Aominecchiiii….!"

"Ck, kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik."

"Ayo kita masuk-ssu."

**_oo0oo_**

"Kuroko."

"Oh, Kagami-kun. Tepat waktu. Keretanya sudah datang, ayo masuk."

"Hm."

Sesaat setelah Kuroko dan Kagami masuk, Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Takao datang.

"Ah, keretanya datang, ayo cepat kita masuk-ssu."

Mereka berempat pun masuk di gerbong yang berbeda dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Tanpa ada yang saling menyadari satu sama lain.

**_oo0oo_**

"Oi Kise, kau tak mengajak Tetsu?"

"Waaa….. Aominecchiiiii….." rengek Kise sambil peluk Aomine.

"Apaan sih, jangan usap ingusmu di bajuku!" sambil mendorong wajah Kise.

"Hiddoi-ssu…., kemarin aku email Kurokocchi. Terus dia gak bales emailku-ssu, Ku telpon juga tak diangkat-ssu…."

"Memang kau menelpon dia jam berapa?" Tanya Takao.

"Tengah malam-ssu."

"Tentu saja Tetsu tak mengangkatnya, dia pasti sudah tidur."

"Tapi dia pagi ini juga tak meresponnya-ssu."

"Jadi tiketnya sisa, nodayo?"

"Tidak, tiketnya pas-ssu."

"Oi Kise, jadi kau suruh Tetsu bayar ongkosnya sendiri?!"

"Mana tega-ssu, tentu aku yang teraktir. Khusus Kurokocchi." Cengir Kise.

"Jangan bilang tiket kereta ini gratis bukan kau traktir, nodayo?"

"Tentu saja-ssu, mana mau aku traktir kalian semua-ssu. Tiket penginapan ini sudah termasuk tiket biaya kereta pulang-pergi, daripada aku pakai sendiri masih ada sisa atau kuberikan orang lain, jadi aku ajak kalian-ssu." Cengir Kise lagi.

"Jadi kau tak ikhlas mengajak kami!" dengan segenap tenaga Aomine memiting Kise karena kesal dan pastinya dengan mudah terkena bujuk rayuan sang model.

"Ao-mi-necchi… ittai..(mati)!"

**_oo0oo_**

"Seijuurou, aku dengar hari ini kau sudah libur. Kalau kau tak ada kegiatan sekolah, cek penginapan keluarga Akashi di Kyoto. Aku tak bisa kesana, karena kau ada di Kyoto aku serahkan urusan di sana padamu."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Setelah menekan tombol warna merah di ponselnya, Akashi menekan beberapa nomor di layar _touch screen_ponselnya dan menekan tombol warna hijau.

"Atsushi, hari ini ke Kyoto sekarang juga." Perintah Akashi.

**_oo0oo_**

"Kagami-kun, hari ini matamu menyeramkan."

"Diam kau Kuroko."

"Apa kau sangat senang sekali hari ini kita bisa liburan ke Kyoto, sehingga kau tak bisa tidur."

"Be-berisik." Bentak Kagami yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Aku tak bisa membawa Ni-go."

"Hah, itu bagus. Aku tak mau liburan dengannya."

"Kagami, hiddoi." Memandang Kagami dengan mata memelas meski muka tetep datar kayak talenan.

"Nan… Oi Kuroko, lagipula tak di perbolehkan naik kereta membawa anjing."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, jangan pasang mata seperti itu!"

**_oo0oo_**

"Akhirnya sampai juga-ssu…!" girang Kise.

"Hoo… penginapan ini lumayan bagus, yakan Shin-chan."

"Aku benar-benar lelah, aku mau cepat istirahat di dalam." Gumam Aomine malas.

"Apa kerjaanmu cuma tidur, nodayo."

"Oi beneran ini tempatnya? Gak nyasar kan?"

"Benar Kagami-kun."

"Are… Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" kaget Takao.

"Doumo."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nodayo?"

"Hah, tentu saja berlibur."

"Oi Tetsu, apa kalian kesini cuma berdua?"

"Hai, Aomine-kun."

"Tunggu Kurokocchi, kenapa cuma berdua saja-ssu?"

"Aku menang tiket gratis ke penginapan di Kyoto untuk pasangan, jadi aku mengajak Kagami-kun."

**"EH!"**

**_Bersambung_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kagamicchi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Kurokocchi-ssu?!" sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa! Kami cuma pergi berlibur!"

"Apa kau bilang Kagami! Jangan macam-macam kau dengan Tetsu!" ancam Aomine sambil mencengkram kaos Kagami.

"Apa! Siapa yang macam-macam Ahomine!" kesal Kagami sambil balik mencekram kaos Aomine.

"Kau barusan bilang apa Bakagami!"

"Hah, apa kau bilang Ahomine!"

_Grrraao.. grrraaao…_

_Roaarr… rooaarr…_

"Ne Kurokocchi, kita masuk. Jangan hiraukan macan dan panther yang lagi bermesraan di luar."

"APA KAU BILANG KISE! APA MATAMU SOAK. MEMANG DARI MANA YANG TERLIHAT MESRA!" bentak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

Sesampainya di lobi penginapan, yang pasti mereka memesan kamar sesuai voucher masing-masing. Singkat cerita, selesai menaruh perkakas mereka di kamar masing-masing, sekarang mereka berenam ada di lapangan basket belakang penginapan. Sepertinya akan ada pertandingan kecil 3 on 3 di antara mereka.

"Ok, kita bagi timnya. Yang pasti aku dengan Kurokocchi-ssu."

"Jangan menentukan seenaknya Kise, kita undi saja." Kata Midorima yang sudah siap dengan kertas putih yang ujungnya berwarna.

_Kapan siapinnya,_ batin mereka bersamaan.

Midorima membawa dua lembar kertas putih yang ujungnya berwarna biru dan merah , setelah itu disobek sesuai jumlah orang yang ada.

"Tambah dua sobekan lagi Shintarou."

"Buat apa, nodayo? Eh!"

"AKASHI!" teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Kuroko.

"Doumo." Kata Kuroko yang mukanya tetep datar tak ada ekspresi terkejut sama sekali.

"Ara… Kuro-chin."

"Apa Murasakibara-kun datang dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Um, Kuro-chin kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku dan Kagami-kun sedang berlibur di sini."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya. Kenapa harus dengan **dia**." Akashi menekankan kata **dia** pada Kagami.

"Terserah Kuroko kan." Seringai ejek Kagami pada Akashi.

"Kita bertanding. Aku, Atsushi, Shintarou, dan kau dari Shuutoku kita satu tim."

"Are… maksudmu aku?" Tanya Takao.

"Siapa lagi-nodayo."

"Sisanya satu tim dengan Tetsuya."

"Yeeey…. Aku satu tim dengan Kurokocchiiii." Seru Kise girang.

"Hah kenapa aku satu tim dengan AHOMINE/ BAKAGAMI!"

"Hee… bahkan saat bicara kalian kompak."

"Diam kau Akashi. Aku dan Kuroko tak akan kalah darimu!" bentak Kagami.

"Hiddoi-ssu Kagamicchi, aku dan Aominecchi kan juga satu tim denganmu."

"Cih Kise, kau berisik."

"Kau yang dari tadi berisik dengan Kagamicchi… lalu.."

"Ryouta, bisa kita mulai." Tanya, tidak lebih tepatnya perintah Akashi.

"Hai-ssu."

"Tunggu dulu." Intruksi Takao.

"Ada apa." Sahut Akashi dingin.

"Gimana kalau kita taruhan?" usul Takao.

"Hm.. boleh juga-ssu." Seru Kise semangat.

"Seperti kau akan menang saja-nanodayo."

"Tentu saja aku kan satu tim dengan dua cahaya dan bayangan. Kami kuat-ssuuu."

"Hmp.. peruntungan Gemini, Virgo, Leo dan Aquarius paling jelek hari ini."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan bintang Midorima-kun."

"Nani. Kau lihat saja Kuroko, aku buktikan kalau ramalan Oha-Asa tepat. Dan kau Kuroko, peruntunganmu diurutan terakhir. Sesuai dengan urutan kesialan Leo, Gemini, Virgo, dan terakhir Aquarius." Terang Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, yang kalah akan menjadi budak yang menang sampai besok malam."

"NANIIII….!" Teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Itu bukan taruhan!" teriak Kagami protes.

"Benar-ssu."

"Apa kalian takut?" ejek Akashi.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan demikian Akashi-kun."

"Kau bicara seolah aku yang akan kalah, Tetsuya. Aku tak akan kalah, aku selalu menang." kata Akashi absolute seperti Gery absolute(?).

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku." Sahut Aomine.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Aomine." Lanjut Midorima.

_Ctaaar…!_Suara kilat cetar membahana di hari siang bolong. Anggap saja ada efek imaginer diantara kedua tim.

"Nee… bisa dimulai? Aku sudah mulai lapar, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang." Potong Murasakibara yang sekejap berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Baiklah kita mulai, untuk starter kalian yang maju duluan." Tantang Akashi.

"Kau akan menyesal Akashi." Kata Aomine dengan seringainya.

Dimulailah pertandingannya dengan Aomine yang langsung menerobos penjagaan dari Takao. Saat akan memasukkan, Murasakibara berhasil memblok bola dari Aomine.

"Cih, kau kuat seperti biasa Murasakibara."

"Um.. takkan kubiarkan kau memasukkan bola, Mine-chin."

"Hoo.. sepertinya kau mulai serius."

"Oi TEME, siapa suruh kau maju sendiri hah?!" teriak Kagami.

"Berisik kau."

Permainan pun semakin sengit, tapi karena lawan mereka bukan tim biasa, tim Kuroko secara tak sadar bermain individu karena terlalu fokus. Sedangkan Kuroko makin kesal karena dia tak mendapatkan bola sekalipun. Meski menggunakan misdirectionnya, Akashi berhasil menggagalkannya. Karena yang bertugas menjaga Kuroko adalah Akashi. Kuroko makin sebal karena tak kunjung bisa lepas dari Akashi. Yang membuat Akashi terkejut, Kuroko tiba-tiba meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan ke pojokan sambil pudung. Dia ngambek. Saat Aomine berhasil mendunk, dia menoleh kearah Kuroko mau pamer, tapi Kuroko tak ada di tempat.

"Oi Akashi dimana Tetsu?"

Semua menoleh kearah Akashi, dan melihat arah pandang Akashi. Melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil sedang pudung di pojokan.

"Oi Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan." tak menyahut.

"Tetsu kau kenapa?" tak menyahut.

"Kurokocchi ada apa-ssu?" tak menyahut

Mereka bertiga pun mendekati sosok surai baby blue itu. Saat tepat di belakangnya Kagami menepuk pundak sang bayangannya yang sedang jongkok sambil memutar jari telunjuknya di tanah _(sumpah OOC banget)_ batin mereka bersamaan. Saat kedua mata aquamarine bertemu dengan sepasang manik crimson seketika itu jantung Kagami serasa ada cupit yang memanah tepat ke jantung hati Kagami, begitu pula dengan duo makhluk di belakang Kagami bernasib sama. Dua pasang cupit memanah tepat di jantung hati mereka saat melihat puppy eyes milik Kuroko.

"Kalian jahat, aku kan juga ingin bermain basket. Kenapa kalian tidak mengoper kepadaku."

_Crrrooooottt…_ hidung mereka memuncratkan darah segar saat melihat rengekan makhluk paling imut sedunia versi mereka bertiga.

_Ckris._

"Hoo… jadi ini ulah kalian. Berani sekali membuat Tetsuya seperti itu." Gunting itupun melayang kearah mereka bertiga.

"IBLIIISSS..!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan sebelah kaki kanan mereka bersamaan. Mereka pun berlari ke sudut lapangan.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita main lagi." sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menyambutnya, dan mereka berdua kembali ke tengah lapangan. Sekor untuk sementara 72-73 dan tentu saja pihak Akashi yang unggul, tim mereka diperkuat shooter 3 point Midorima dan Murasakibara di bawah ring. Karena kecepatan dan lompatan super, Aomine dan Kagami berhasil memperpendek point mereka. Kise? hawk eyes milik Takao berhasil menebak langkah Kise dan menjaganya. Dan saat terdesak dia akan mengoper ke Aomine atau Kagami. Meski membuatnya ngedumel gak jelas sampai telinga Takao panas dibuatnya mendengar rengek menyebalkan makhluk kuning itu. Kuroko? sepertinya mereka melupakannya, makanya Kuroko ngambek seperti cewek yang lagi datang bulan.

Pertandingan pun dimulai lagi. Kali ini mereka saling menerima operan Kuroko, tapi ini juga membuat mereka cekcok. Masing-masing saling berebut menerima operan Kuroko. yang alhasil musuh semakin mengacaukan ritme permainnan mereka. Akashi tak lagi menjaga Kuroko tapi Kagami, Takao menjaga Kuroko, sedangkan Midorima menjaga Aomine. Meski Kise bebas, tapi ancaman di bawah ring terlalu kuat. Dan alhasil pertandingan selesai dengan skor 135-133 dengan kemenangan Akashi tentunya.

Wajah keempat pemenang menjadi menyeramkan seketika. Tentu saja, sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama, tim Kuroko akan menjadi budak tim Akashi. Menyadari taruhan masih berlaku, seketika itu wajah orang-orang kalah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Tetsuya kau akan jadi budakku, dan kau sebagai budak akan menuruti apa kata tuannya." Seringai Akashi.

Seketika itu tubuh Kuroko merinding. Dari ucapan Akashi, ketiga lainnya ikut merinding. Tinggal Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami yang belum mendapatkan tuannya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku." Teriak Takao semangat dengan cengiran setannya. Mereka pun dag dig dug menunggu siapa yang menjadi budak selanjutnya. Takao melihat mereka satu persatu, membuat keringat dingin mengucur jelas dari kening mereka bertiga."Yak.. Kise, hari ini kau yang akan jadi budakku. Dan kau harus menuruti perintah tuanmu ini." Takao mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya. "Kyaaa….! Aku tak MAUUUU…!" teriak Kise sambil memeluk diri sendiri seperti wanita yang akan diperkosa. "Kurokocchii… tolong akuuuu….! Are? Mana Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise yang siap memeluk makhluk mungil di sampingnya yang ternyata sudah hilang.

"Dia sudah pergi diseret Akashi-nodayo."

_Semoga kau selamat Kurokocchi/ Tetsu/ Kuroko dari sang raja iblis,_batin mereka bersamaan_._

"Aomine, hari ini kau jadi budakku-nodayo."

"Hah... siapa sudi."

_Syuuuut…! Krek!_ Sebuah gunting melayang tepat di samping Aomine yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Gunting itu menancap tepat pada batang pohon yang 2 cm dekat pelipis Aomine. Seketika itu tubuhnya siaga dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung dan melihat ke semua arah, barangkali Akashi melempar guntingnya lagi dari suatu tempat.

"Kau kenapa Aomine?" Tanya Midorima sambil mengacungkan gunting dengan sebelah tangannya. "Hari ini lucky itemku gunting. Dan ini memang membawa keberuntungan." Midorima menyeringai setan. Orang stundere berevolusi menjadi yandere. Aomine sudah merinding disko di tempat.

"Jadi, Kagami, kamu yang jadi budakku yah?" secepat kilatan cahaya, Kagami menoleh kearah Murasakibara. Dan Kagami membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Bagi Kagami, sosok Murasakibara menjadi sosok Titan yang sedang kelaparan.

**_Bersambung_**

**Btw readers, adakah ide atau masukan untuk para budak masing-masing? Kalian boleh membully para budak. Tinggalkan review kalian. **


End file.
